


Grocery Shopping from Hell

by Bundlino



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Comedy, Established Relationship, Food, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Slice of Life, i love chaos, minho fights a kid for cake mix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bundlino/pseuds/Bundlino
Summary: Every birthday needs a cake.Minho ditched Chan at the grocery store in order to get it.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	Grocery Shopping from Hell

**Author's Note:**

> me last night: i have nothing to post aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh  
> also me last night: *writes this very quickly*

_Chan's birthday is tomorrow. Chan's birthday is tomorrow. Chan's birthday is tomorrow._

Minho hurriedly pushed the shopping cart further down the baking aisle, the broken wheel on the backside tortuously stuttering every now and then. It was just his luck to get the worn-out one. He hadn't had time all week to buy a cake. He was so busy with work! 

So he devised a special plan. Late last night on October 1st, he snuck out of bed while Chan was sleeping by unwrapping his arms off Minho's waist very carefully. Then, without making any noise whatsoever, he hid the last remaining food items throughout the house. By the time morning came on October 2nd, which was earlier today, he casually brought up how they needed to get more groceries. At first Chan scratched his head, saying how he could have sworn there was still a bit left to go off of. 

But luckily for Minho, he didn't question it further. So here they are in the nearest store at 7 o'clock at night. Late grocery shopping was always more relaxing. Don't ask Minho why, it just is. 

While he left Chan distracted at the fruit section — probably deciding between oranges and green apples again — Minho _ran_ for it as far as the annoying squeak on the wheel would let him without being caught. 

He's currently scanning for a cake mix to buy. 

Chan liked a lot of food. And when it came to dessert, that same rule applied. Although, he didn't like his mint chocolate chip cookies last month. Minho was still pissed about that. But at the end of the day, more for him. 

What Chan did like for sure was chocolate. Everyone liked chocolate.

You couldn't go wrong with chocolate. 

Once Minho finds what he needs, he'll have to bake the cake secretly. Probably distract Chan again. Which shouldn't be too hard. 

As he kept getting closer to the appropriate section, Minho was starting to realize that a lot of these shelves were empty. 

Dry! Completely!

Apparently they couldn't stock up on cake mix. If he had to guess, maybe the near holidays had something to do with it. 

However, just as the end of the aisle, there it was. The red box of cake mix that he needed. With its delicious image on the front cover. It's perfect. 

Minho smiled happily as he reached out to grab it. 

And then. 

Of course things went wrong. 

A little boy in front of him, probably the age of 7, also happened to grab the box at the same time. He looked at Minho directly in the eyes, cutely innocent, and said, "Go away, grandpa."

What. His joyous mood soured. He is _only_ 24!

Minho ignored the comment, holding on tighter to the rectangular red box and smiling warmly. "Ah, I'm sorry. I really need this cake mix."

"So?"

That made Minho's smile slowly falter. He stared at the boy. "I need to buy it. As soon as possible. Can you please let me have it?"

"No."

He's flabbergasted. "No? Why not?"

"It's mine."

"This... is yours?" he pointed to the item.

The little boy nods. "Yup."

"But I really, _really_ need it. You see, I don't exactly have that much time, and I can't make a cake from scratch by purchasing more stuff. It'll be too suspicious."

"Don't care," he whined. "It's mine. I saw it first."

Minho was growing livid. "I was born first!"

"It's my cake!" he stuck out his tongue at Minho.

"Well I don't see your name on it, kid!" he snapped.

The other customers in the aisle were starting to stare. 

Minho looked at them and smiled, nodding. Nothing to see here. Nothing. to. see.

The kid yanked the cake mix out of Minho's grasp and threw it into his cart. Quickly, he started steering away, running on his little legs. 

"Hey!" Minho yelled. He did what any adult would do in that situation. He chased him with his own cart. 

In the next aisle over, the little boy zigzagged around random strangers, avoiding every collision, and even almost crashing into one. When he didn't, he laughed so hard. But then he looked behind him and immediately panicked when he noticed Minho was following close behind. 

Minho was seeing _red_.

Being scared, the kid rushed out of there and into the main area, scaring some of the people passing by. Minho kept going, tailing right behind him even if the hideous noise of the wheel was causing a commotion more than they already were. At some point, the kid swerved, going in a circle, and around an adult woman's cart over and over. 

Minho did the same. She was trapped, caught in between the two, and there was true terror on her face. She just wanted to buy meat, dang it.

Soon enough, the boy knew this was futile. So he skidded the four-wheeler cart out of there, accidentally toppling it in the process. It felt completely flat on its side, with many items spilling out. 

The boy looked at Minho, and Minho looked at him. 

They dove for the cake mix. 

A whole crowd was starting to form around them, noisy eruptions and yells from every which way. 

"Enough bumper cars! Give me the cake mix!" Minho yelled. 

"No! No, no no!"

Minho needed to lift weights or something, because this kid was strong. The box ripped, and the transparent bag of mix popped out. The two of them grabbed at each end, pulling it in two different directions. 

"Babe, what are you doing?"

_Fuck._

He looked over, and Minho didn't want to be right. That voice was Chan. Standing before him, with a confused look on his face.

Minho smiled at him, debating whether or not it was still possible to talk his way out of this. "I can explain."

Chan pursed his lips together. "You wanted to bake me a cake?"

_Fuck._

"Ok, yeah...."

He smiled at Minho. "We don't need a cake. I have you, that's more than enough. If you want, we can make seaweed soup. Some junk food. Maybe play a movie while we lay on the couch?"

That actually sounded really good.

But the little boy grew antsy. He fully grabbed onto the bag with both his small hands and pulled. _Hard_.

...It ripped. 

It got everywhere. 

Gasps from the crowd silenced the grocery store. Minho's jaw dropped, and he dropped the bag. He instantly got up and grabbed Chan's hand, "Go go go! Run!"

The kid sat there, confused. There was cake mix all over him, and he was dirty now. 

Breaking through the audience of people, an employee in uniform stepped in. The man looked at the little kid, eyeing him up and down. "You a robber?"

"N-no."

"Well you need to pay for that. Where are your parents?"

Yes, Chan was angry at Minho at first. But he quickly got over it. Because it's Minho, and he loves him. And because this kind of stuff actually happens a lot ever since they moved in together. 

And on Chan's birthday, they did have seaweed soup. And lots and lots of junk food. Including ice cream. With a great show playing in the background. While cuddling on the couch. 

As well as maybe making out.

And yes, he did bring out the hidden birthday cake at the last minute. It was a pain to get it secretly. 

But it was worth it. For Chan.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i felt bad that i ended it like that for the kid, but let's just pretend it ends happily for everyone~  
> remember: don't play bumper cars at the stores, it's dangerous


End file.
